


Selene, Goddess of the Moon

by f0rgedby_fantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, F/M, Pagan Gods, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rgedby_fantasy/pseuds/f0rgedby_fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm working on a request where the reader is a Pagan God without knowing it. I've chosen to use Selene, Greek Goddess of the Moon/Luna Roman Goddess of the Moon, as I didn't want the powers of the God to be harmful. </p><p>If you have any input please comment below!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The girl in the white dress

Sam crept forward with the demon knife in his right hand, and he heard Dean's breathing behind him as his brother followed closely, his gun in his hands. 

There was something going on in this town, a case; reports of strange chanting being heard from a particular area of town, reports of suspected devil worship in the graveyards and on the side walk; white candles and strange white flowers left in delicately arranged circles; a variety of white roses, white poppies and wall flowers. All signs pointed to witch activity, but the boys couldn't find any spells using the flowers or candles described and pictured in the reports.

Dean suspected some sort of witch coven who were creating their own spells, or genuine devil worship.

Sam wasn't sure what to think, but he knew it sounded like their kind of thing. 

The abandoned warehouse they had chosen to check out didn't look very abandoned when they got inside; there were lit candles in all corners of the building, which gave the brothers enough light to not need their torches. The candles were white, just as had been described in the reports. They didn't appear to be in any particular shape, just along the corridors, lighting the black space up for whoever may choose to walk through the building. 

The winding corridors led the brothers to the main room. The ceiling was leaking, and the sound of drips hitting the floor was all that could be heard through the room. The brothers glanced at one and other and silently agreed to split up. 

Dean had barely walked a few steps when he spotted a woman. She was lying on what was a poor excuse for a bed; a table covered in a blanket, with a folded blanket under her head for a pillow. She had an IV drip in her arm, as patients in hospitals may. He came closer to her and squinted at the clear liquid that was being secreted into her veins. She was wearing a white dress, and appeared to be sleeping; whatever was being pumped into her body was keeping her knocked out. Her hair was long, and fell in loose waves down her shoulders. whoever was keeping her here clearly looked after her well; her dress was spotless, her hair freshly combed and she didn't look ill or malnourished.  Dean thought to himself how this seemed like some twisted modern day sleeping beauty plot line.

He whistled quietly to get Sam's attention, who appeared from around the corner, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman.

"There's no one else here," he told Dean as he walked over. "But there clearly has been."

"Dude," Dean put his hands up helplessly. "I don't even know what to do with this one. Some psycho has been playing dress up dolly with this poor girl. I don't even know if I should pull the IV out, what if it's, like, life support or something?"

"Who is she?" Sam asked. "There weren't any reports of missing women or girls, only witchy and satanic activity."

"I don't know dude, but this just got even weirder," Dean said as he looked around the area that the girl was sleeping. 

He couldn't find any indication that she was sick, or badly treated, but no normal person could put a person in this state and treat them well. Thoughts of satanic rituals involving virgins ran through his mind; she looked pretty pure. He wondered if if she felt cold; it wasn't exactly a warm area for this girl to sleep, and she wore nothing but the dress - her feet were bare, and he couldn't see any evidence that she was even wearing underwear.

"Dean, we have got to get her to the hospital," Sam said as he examined the arm in which the IV was attached. 

Very carefully, he pressed his finger against the inside of her elbow as he pulled the needle out, slowly. Once it was safely out, Dean threw the stand with the liquid bag across the room, watching the drug spill across the floor. Sam ripped a section of his tshirt off and pressed it to the wound, making sure no blood would escape the pinprick sized hole. He picked her up, wedding style, and pressed her lolling head to his shoulder. Leading the way out of the building, Dean held his gun, and Sam followed closely behind, the unconscious woman asleep in his arms. Turning the corner, the corridor that had once been flooded with lit candles was pitch black. All the white candles had gone out. They glanced at one and other uneasily, as Dean took his torch out to light up the path. Continuing at a more hurried pace, they made it out of the abandoned building and to the Impala. Sam laid the woman across the back seat, and they sped off towards the hospital. 


	2. The girl with no name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit slow but I'm trying to set some sort of back ground story and build up. The next chapter will be the one where they actually speak to the girl.   
> All the information about Selene in this chapter is accurate, as I did my research before I even began to write the first chapter!

The brothers barely prepared themselves for the questions from the hospital staff, only being lucky enough to have their fake FBI badges on them at the time of finding the mysterious unconscious girl in the abandoned building. 

Dean ran ahead into the hospital, calling for a doctor and their help, while Sam carefully pulled the girl's cold, limp body from the back of the Impala, and carried her through the doors, only to be met by hospital staff with a bed to put her on. Flashing the FBI badges at the nurse who was eyeing them, she simply nodded and turned away, no questions asked. 

They hung around, waiting for an update, doctor or anyone to speak to them. The woman at the hospital reception told them that the doctor was attending to her now, and would let them know what was going on as soon as possible.

Sure enough, a doctor approached the pair with an apprehensive look.

"I'm told that you two brought our Jane Doe in?" He asked. "May I see you badges, agents?"

Dean and Sam flipped their counterfeit badges open in perfect synchronisation to allow the man the appropriate amount of time to read the needed information.

"Jane Doe?" Sam asked. "You have no clue who she is?"

"We ran her prints, checked for ID," the doctor shook his head. "Nothing."

He looked tired and stressed, his eyes carrying dark bags underneath them. The last thing he needed was to have a drugged, unconscious and unidentifiable woman brought in on an emergency basis.

"Where did you find her?"

"In the old abandoned factory on the other side of town," Dean told him. "She was on what someone considered to be a bed, hooked up to an IV with some clear liquid being drained into her blood."

The doctor nodded.

"We ran her blood too, and at the moment it's far too contaminated to get a reading or blood match on her."

"You mean that there's more drugs in her veins than blood?" Sam asked disgustedly.

The doctor nodded again.

"Judging by the temperature she was when you brought her in, she would have been in that factory for something over a week, possibly longer," he told them.

"Will she live?" Dean asked.

"Her chances of coming out of the other side of this are good," the doctor promised. "I'm not sure if the drugs will have a lasting affect on her, or how long it will take her to wake up, but she's got a high chance of waking up within the next three days because of you both."

"Would you be able to give us a call when she does wake up?" Sam asked as he scribbled his number down on a piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket. "If she has family, we would like to be able to get her back to them as soon as possible."

"Of course, agents," the doctor smiled as he took the paper and tucked it into his white coat. "You'll be the first to know."

"Thanks, Doc," Dean smiled before the pair turned and headed out of the hospital.

"Her prints didn't come up," Sam muttered to Dean. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe that she never had her prints taken?" The older brother considered. "I mean, what if she was kept like that her whole life?"

"Well, I think we should head back to the motel and check more witchcraft and spells involving a woman's blood." 

 

 

Back at the motel, Sam sat at the small table on his laptop, frowning at the lit screen as he read. Dean sat on the bed, engrossed in a book on spells and witchcraft involving the blood of virgins. Neither of them had much luck in the few hours they had been sitting there.

"What if it's not actually witchcraft," Sam whispered to himself. 

"What?" Dean asked.

He watched as the younger Winchester typed away furiously at the keyboard and stopped, and then began scrolling and typing again. He gasped and clapped his hands together in satisfaction.

Dean dashed over and looked at the screen over Sammy's shoulder. 

"So, maybe the reason we're struggling with this is because we're assuming it's witches doing spells," Sam reminded him. "Well, what if it's not a spell, what if it's not even involving witches? What if it's some warped sort of worship?"

"You mean like, religious worship?" Dean frowned as he sat in the chair opposite his brother.

"Maybe, but nothing recent religion covers, something older," he paused. "Pagan."

"Pagan worship? As in Pagan God?!" Dean grumbled. "I hate those guys."

"So, the only Pagan God I can find that involves any kind of worship with white flowers and white candles is..." He spun the laptop round to face Dean, adn said aloud just as Dean read the name, "Selene."

"Okay, so who is this chick?" Dean asked as he passed the laptop back to Sam.

"Well as far as I can tell, her Pagan name is Selene, and her Roman name is Luna... Goddess of the Moon. Her strengths, or powers, supposedly include being passionate, she lights the night and controls time. She has influence over agriculture, anything domestic, travel, long life, medicine, visions and her weakness is that she is 'changeable like the moon'."

"Well, her strengths aren't bad, right? And I have no idea what changeable like the moon means, but it doesn't sounds exactly blood-sacrifice worthy," Dean frowned.

"It says that she had many affairs, including with Zeus," Sam frowned as he read. "And a mortal man named Endymion, who slept for eternity after she asked Zeus to give him eternal life to preserve his beauty... She had fifty children by him, who possibly represented the fifty lunar months of the Olympiad."

"Okay, so it says nothing about virgins, or women in white?" Dean asked. "Nothing that would suggest our Jane Doe could be being sacrificed to Selene the Moon Goddess?"

Sam shook his head. 

"There's a ritual written here," he frowned even more, if possible. "The purpose of it is to honour and nurture the self, and you need white candles, white roses, white poppies and wall flowers... Incense of myrtle or willow."

"I did think it smelt like some sort of forest in there, you know, Sammy," Dean paused. "So, if someone is worshipping the Moon Goddess, why do they need the girl?"

"There are indications of a Minoan Cult... But that dates back to The bronze age...  Approximately 2600 to 1400 BC."

In complete frustration he snapped his laptop shut.

"What is going on here, Dean?"

Just as Dean was about to answer him, Sam's phone rang. He recognised the area code of the town they were in, and he had a feeling it was the hospital.

"Agent Willis," he answered smoothly.

"Hello agent, it's doctor James Donovan here. Your Jane Doe has woken up, and you might want to get down here."

Sam hung up and looked at Dean.

"I know that look," he groaned. "That's your, 'time-to-suit-up' look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your input will always be appreciated! Leave comments or message me on tumblr for prompts/requests.  
> f0rgedby-fantasy@tumblr.com


	3. Jane Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the boys actually speak to the girl so hopefully it will meet your expectations!

The doctor met the brothers at the door of the hospital with a tired smile.

"Please follow me," he told them, as he began to walk ahead of them down the corridor. "She woke up much quicker than expected, but she isn't responding well to the help of ant of our staff here."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"See for yourselves, gentlemen."

They followed the doctor as he turned into a room, to see the unconscious girl, fully awake, in hospital night gown, being restrained by three large male nurses. They were telling her to calm down, and she was screaming at them to get off her. She was clearly very distressed.

"Hey," Dean shouted above the noise.

Her screaming was suddenly cut off as she turned to look at the pair. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Let her go," he said to the nurses. "We can take it from here."

They slowly let go, and watched her to see if she were to react. She didn't. She continued to stare at the brothers, not moving. The men trudged out the room and the doctor eyed Dean suspiciously.

"If you wouldn't mind giving us some time with her, please Doctor?" Sam smiled. "We have to ask some fairly confidential questions. We've got it from here."

The doctor simply nodded and left them alone with the mysterious woman.

"He said that you're FBI," she told them in hesitation. "But I don't think that's true."

"What's your name?" Dean asked her.

She simply stared at him, wordlessly.

"Where are you from?"

_Silence._

"You got any family?"

Sam tapped Dean on the arm, wordlessly telling him to be quiet. Pulling a white candle and a rose out of his pocket, he held them up and showed them to her. Dean's eyebrows shot up in confusion over how he had managed to pick them up without him noticing, and how he was going to use them to make this girl talk. He watched the way she eyed the objects in Sam's hand; a look of fear and apprehension clouded her face.

"We found these when we found you," Sam told her calmly. "What can you tell us about them?"

She glanced over her shoulder, and at the window before speaking to them.

"I don't know."

They frowned.

"What don't you know?" Dean asked.

"Anything," she whispered. "I mean, I know things, but... I can't answer any of your questions. I don't know who I am, what's going on... Just flashes of things."

"Tell us," Sam begged her.

She frowned at them. 

"How are you going to help me? You don't know anything about me. You're fake FBI agents."

"Well we have something in common with you then," Dean smirked. "We don't know who you are either."

"Don't flirt with me," she scolded. 

"Please," Sam stepped in. "We will help you however we can."

She closed her eyes, and pictured what memories she had. There weren't many memories in her head, and she struggled to recall everything she wanted to tell the brothers. 

"My first memory, ever; there's a woman standing on a front porch, and there's steps... She's beautiful, with short blonde hair, and really nice white teeth. She's smiling and waving at me, and then it goes fuzzy," she opened one eye to look at the men.

They were both almost leaning towards her, listening intently.

"And then there's a hospital room, not like this one," she glanced around quickly before shutting her eyes again. "When I picture it, I can remember the taste of rubber, but not why I was there, or who I am, or anything else."

They stared at her again.

"That's it," she sighed. "That's all I got."

She stood up and raised her arms. 

"I don't even know how to wear underwear."

They smiled at her, sadly.

"Do you know who I am or what's going on?" She walked closer to them and grabbed onto the front of Sam's jacket. "Please tell me who I am."

"Hey, it's okay," Dean told her as he prized her off Sam's frame. "Like we said, we're gonna do what we can, but we need you to be completely honest with us."

"I will," she promised excitedly.

"And we're gonna need you to come with us," Sam added.

"Where?" She asked stepping back, traces of panic crossing her face.

"Well, first we're gonna get you some clothes, and Sam here will show you how bra's work," Dean beamed at Sam, who narrowed his eyes at him. "And then we're gonna tell you what we can... And we're gonna show you what we found."


	4. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of another chapter that builds more of the storyline, but the next chapter will reveal more answers.  
> I am planning to write one or two more chapters after this one, but it depends how it goes when it comes to actually writing them :)

Dean and Sam got the permission of the hospital to take the girl with them, lying, saying they believed they knew who she was, but needed to take her with them for tests and questioning. She was given some clothes, including fitting underwear - much to Sam's relief - and the boys decided she should choose a name for herself. She chose (y/n), because she thought it 'had a nice ring to it'. 

They boys took her to their motel, and ran through their findings with her, asking her how she may have gotten tied up in some sort of Pagan God worship. She had no idea, poor girl, as she couldn't remember anything other than what she had already told them. 

She had never heard of any supernatural creatures, Pagan Gods included, and had no known connection to Selene, Goddess of the Moon. 

They decided to take her to the abandoned factory where they found her unconscious and drugged.

She approached the building with worry and apprehension, her eyes flicking around as she looked about the outside.

"I don't recognise it," she told them apologetically. "Maybe I should look inside?"

Dean led the way, and Sam followed behind the two of them, making (y/n) feel somewhat safer between the two of them. They walked down the dark corridor with torches in their hands, and were shocked at what they saw.

Everything was gone. _Everything_ ; the white candles, the white flowers, the crappy bed.

"Whoever was keeping you here obviously came back to see you were gone," Dean said. "There was some sort of worship going on here, and your body was being used... We don't know if you were being used for the worship, or you were being worshipped, but they've obviously being using you for a while."

"You guys think maybe I've been drugged to sleep my whole life, and that's why I can't remember anything?" She asked. 

"Maybe," Sam agreed. "But you have some memories, which make me wonder if you've had some memories wiped."

Dean decided it may be a good idea to take (y/n) into town, and see if many locals recognised her. They decided simply to walk through the streets at first, allowing the entire town to see her. No-one seemed at all taken aback by the girl; no-one looked twice, no-one really even looked once. Getting frustrated, Dean decided to head into the church, thinking there may be an older reverend who they could speak to on a deeper level. They were greeted by a reverend, but he couldn't have been more than fourty-five.

"Hello, Father," Dean introduced himself and the others, and the reverend told them he was Father Collins.

He smiled at them all and didn't pay (y/n) any particular attention, giving them all the impression he really didn't know who she was.

"I need some help," she suddenly piped up, surprising both of the boys.

She told the reverend her side of what she could tell him, the brothers chiming in to tell him how they had found her. He listened intently to their story without speaking, but showing the appropriate responses to what they were telling him. 

"I'm not asking you to do anything for me," she clarified. "I'm searching for answers. I wondered if perhaps you may know me, or remember any little girls who went missing fifteen or so years ago."

"Well, there may have been the chance that your mother would have spoken to a Sister here," the reverend told her. "Sister Agatha Martin is our longest serving Sister at this Church. If you follow me, you may speak with her downstairs, as she is in the back organising our relics."

The three of them began to follow him, and he stopped at the door behind the church organ, and signalled for her to go down the stairs.

"We'll wait here," the reverend told her.

Sam and Dean frowned at each other, and then at (y/n). She looked worried, and clearly didn't want to go by herself. She glanced down the small wooden stair case in front of her. It bent around a corner that she couldn't see round. Eventually she nodded and headed down the stairs, and peaked her head around the corner before stepping out completely.

The entire room that she was looking into was filled with white candles, all of them lit with a dancing flame, and white flowers were placed delicately around the room, along the edges of the floor, and grouped in corners. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the woman she had been sent to speak to, in her nun's habit, crouching on her knees by what appeared to be an alter, carefully arranged with more candles and flowers, and an incense stick with a smell like forests was burning  trails of smoke into the room.

"Um... Hello?" She said quietly.

The old nun looked over her shoulder and her eyes met (y/n)'s, and she smiled.

"Hello," she said standing up. "I have been waiting for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any requests/prompts or suggestions to my tumblr, or comment anything below! Thanks guys :)  
> f0rgedby-fantasy.tumblr.com


	5. It's For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!   
> Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions!  
> f0rgedby-fantasy.tumblr.com

The boys shifted from foot and shot glances at one another. The silence was uncomfortable and Dean was getting bored. He looked at Sam in a knowing way, silently wishing him to agree with him. Sam, much to Dean's pleasure, nodded, and they threw the Reverend backwards, and barged their way down the stairs, pistols at the ready.

They found (y/n) sitting on a chair with flowers in her lap and candles at her feet. A nun was sitting at her feet and whispering things to her, things that they couldn't make out. 

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

The nun turned around and revealed her old, wrinkled face. (Y/n)'s eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Wait!" She said jumping up. "It's not what you think! She's helping me!"

"What?" Dean asked in confusion, looking at Sam for validation, who looked just as baffled as he was.

"Remember all that research you guys did into Selene, Goddess of the Moon?" She walked towards them. "You were right, it is to do with her."

The nun stood up and made her way to the door, giving them some privacy.

"It's me," she said in a rushed sigh. "I am her, in a weird sort of way."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"I don't remember anything because when I was younger, my father, who was a doctor, illegally performed electrical shock therapy on me after I starting having weird powers - controlling light, stopping time," she continued, rushing on. "He got help from a woman, she called herself a woman of the Gods, and she was supposed to help me. I never learned to control my powers in a way that could have ended up being dangerous to the world, so she sedated me, kept me alive and healthy, my powers living on, but without needing to be controlled."

"The nun?" Sam asked.

She nodded.

"She remembers me," a voice came from behind them. 

The nun stood in the doorway by the steps. She walked towards the boys with her hands up.

"I am here to help her, for her own good and the good of the world as we know it."

"That's crap!" Dean yelled at her. "We've been through the God damned apocalypse and I don't think you even noticed!"

"(Y/n), come with us," Sam begged the girl. "We can help you."

She shook her head.

"You guys have no idea how much I appreciate all of your help, really," she sighed. "But it's because of that, I know I don't want you guys to get hurt because of something that I've done or didn't mean to do."

They looked at her blankly.

"I've hurt people before, I don't want it to happen again."

"(Y/n)," Dean pleaded.

"Dean, Sam," she stood up straighter and smiled falsely. "I hope you both live happy, full lives. You won't be seeing me again." 

The reverend appeared behind the nun, smiling. 

"We only put her on that bed in the factory until we could get a more permanent place for her to stay," he told them.

"So you were in on this too?" Sam asked disgustedly. "You knew exactly who she was, and you lied. Not really doing that man of God thing very well."

The reverend chucked. "I am a man of many Gods, she being one of them."

"I will be okay," she promised them. "This is the safest option for me, and for everyone else."

Dean shook his head again.

(Y/N) hugged him, and whispered a thank you in his ear. She turned to Sam and kissed his cheek as he bent down to hold her.

"We'll be gone by sunset," the nun told them. "And we won't be back."

"I doubt you'll see us, or (y/n) ever again," the reverend then told them.

They watched helplessly as the nun and the reverend each laid a hand on (y/n)'s shoulders.

"Goodbye," she whispered. "And thank you."

And they were gone.

_Gone._

The candles, the white flowers and the smell of myrtle and willow, were gone.

The boys looked around the empty room in confusion. 

"I wish we could have helped her, Dean," Sam said, sadly.

"You and me both, Sammy," Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "But maybe she was right, maybe it was for the best. The last thing we need is another Pagan God running around."

"She wasn't like the others, Dean. And you know it," Sam snapped.

Dean sighed as he turned towards the stairs.

"Yeah... Yeah I do."

 


End file.
